


Bray Wyatt's Bo

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bray is a good brother, Brothers, League of Nations, Not Incest, Other, Possessive Bray Wyatt, Protective Bray, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Bray Wyatt has moment with his precious baby brother.





	

Title: Bray Wyatt's Bo

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: none

Characters: Bray Wyatt, Bo Dallas, Braun Stroman, Luke Harper and Erik Rowan

Summary: Bray Wyatt has moment with his precious baby brother.

Disclaimer: WWe is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Hello little brother."

Bo Dallas wanted to scream as he peeked through his hair to find his brother Bray Wyatt entering his shared locker rom with the other members of the Wyatt family.

All he wanted to do was wallow in his self pity after another defeat from Zach Ryder only to be attack by the League of Nations, mainly Sheamus. Sheamus who didn't seem to like how rough he was with his boy despite the Long Island reject winning!

"What do you want Wyatt?" Bo asked as he glared at his brother. Bray snapped his fingers and Luke Harper, Erik Rowan and Braun Stroman exited the locker room leaving the brothers alone.

"Wy-Windham."

Bo whispered letting the real name if his brother as Bray approached him. Suddenly Bray was on his knee as he gripped his hand against Bo's chin lifting it up gently.

"Oh little boliever how dare that pale creature touch you. For you are my most precious possession before sister Abigail. He knew I would watch your every move so he attacked." Bray whispered making Bo's eyes widen at the claim. He knew how much Bray loved sister Abigail but the bigger surprise was the admittance of his watchful eye on Bo.

Bray stood up pressing an kiss to Bo's hair before turning whistling his favorite tune.

"Now excuse me little boliever, I have an pale creature to destroy."

"Thank you Windham."

Bray stopped at the mention of his real name turning around to flash an real smile at Bo.

"Goodbye little Tyler. My cherished boliever."


End file.
